


Meetings In Moscow

by SquaryQ



Series: Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Viktuuri~ [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Meeting the Sister, Moscow, Post-Canon, alternate universe - Victor has a sister, angsty multi-chapter, drama in moscow, homophobic Russia, social commentary OTL, trip to russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: On a short trip to Moscow, Viktor and Yuuri are confronted by some rude people about their relationship as they walk the streets. When one old woman goes a bit too far, a kind stranger in a black hooded jacket intervenes and sends the old woman on her way. But...why?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsudono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudono/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KATSU, MY CHILD! IT'S MULTI-CHAPTER SO I HOPE THAT COMPENSATES! DX

 

The snow-clad streets of Moscow shimmer. Each step Viktor and Yuuri take across the pavement evokes a satisfying clean crunch. Their gloved fingers entwined and causing a few snarky comments to be thrown their way as they walk.

 

The bitter air of winter nips at their noses as they pass through the more expensive boutiques. Viktor’s habits as a big spender coming into play as he peers into windows. It is Yuuri who tugs on his arms encouraging him to go onward and away from wasting valuable money for their wedding on decorations.

 

As a group of men holler some profanities at the couple, Yuuri, as a Russian learner, still uncertain and non-fluent shrugs off the words. Viktor hears them all, grinding his teeth and attempting to refrain from yelling abuse back at the rude people who pass them by. Yuuri smiles at Viktor every time he feels his fiancé stiffen under the tension from these strangers.

 

As they walk past an expensive woman’s clothing store, an old women in lavish blush coloured faux furs strides past and spits a malicious word at them. Viktor goes still, his lack of movement drawing Yuuri to a halt.

 

“Excuse me, Ma’am!” a young woman in a fitted black coat with a faux fur hood sashays toward her, hips swishing with power as she exits the clothing store, “But you forgot your train tickets to Hell in the store!”

 

“Excuse me?” the elderly woman retorts, white brows raised. The wideness of her pale green eyes accentuating the wrinkles and creases of skin by her lids and the smears of eyeliner applied with shaky hands. She turns her nose up at Viktor and Yuuri, the action causing the younger of the couple to feel uncomfortable.

 

Instead of looking confrontational or fierce like his fiancé would have expected, Viktor is grinning at the woman, his eyes fixated on her full red lips. His grip on Yuuri’s gloved hand is no longer as stiff and pressing. He seems slightly relieved that someone is speaking out for him.

 

“Oh, and Ma’am, Lucifer called the store. He wants you to bite the bullet and join him for a rendezvous at the flaming gates.”

 

“I think you’ll find you’re talking to the wrong person, Miss,” the elderly woman sneers, lips pressed into a fine line.

 

The younger woman removes the hood of her black coat and tilts her head. Viktor’s smile widens as Yuuri’s eyes flicker between them. Her short hair bouncing on her shoulders as she shifts her stance from one of stiffness to one of affirmation and sass. She juts her hip out to the right and crosses her arms, eyes not leaving the elderly woman at the brunt of her wrath.

 

After a moment of staring, the fixation of his attention shifting from the woman to Viktor, recognition sinks in.

 

“Maria Nikiforov…” Yuuri whispers.

 

“I think you’ll find Ma’am. That anybody who is uncultured enough to _not_ know who Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are is most _definitely_ the person I ought to be talking to. After all, what kind of sister would I be if I let you say such obscenities to my brother? Now scram you heartless bint.”

 

The elderly lady glances from the woman in black to Viktor and back, just as Yuuri had just done.

 

“You heard the lady. Scram,” Viktor says, voice clear as day. Yuuri smiles at his fiancé.

 

As the elderly woman retreats, a heavy silence settles between the two parties. Yuuri’s eyes don’t leave Viktor, studying every expression on his face in an attempt to read the situation which had just happened.

 

“So…Viktor…are you just going to stand there like a lemon or what?”

 

“What,” he replies with a smug expression, releasing his grip upon Yuuri before embracing the woman before him.

 

Not too much shorter than Yuuri she looks like a clone of Viktor Nikiforov, hair of the exact same shade of ashy blond and eyes that sparkle with the same sapphire intensity. Their hairstyles mirror one another too, a fringe swept to her left hand side. She smiles once the two break apart, long lashes lacquered with mascara and winged eyeliner accentuating them.

 

“Yuuri, this is my sister, Maria.”

 

With her twinkling eyes set on him, Yuuri can feel the blush creeping up on his face. This was Maria. Maria Nikiforov, a once internationally acclaimed junior skater. He refrains from allowing all of the trivia he had peered at over the years from coming to the forefront of his mind and out of his mouth. This woman, had confronted an elderly lady who had said something cruel he didn’t wish to know the meaning of. She sassed an old lady in public to defend her brother and the man who’s hand he was holding.

 

With a shaky nervous voice, he speaks, “Hello! I am Yuuri Katsuki!”

 

“Hello, Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you!” she smiles brightly, showing her bright smile of uneven but white teeth.

 

“It’s great to meet you too!”

 

She grins at Yuuri before turning back to Viktor, “So, are you coming home for dinner?”

 

Viktor purses his lips and turns his head to the right hand side. He bites his lip before sighing, “I do not know.”

 

“Viktor, you should go home, I’m sure Mother and Father will be happy to see you happy and healthy.”

 

“They will be happy, but they don’t have to see me in order to know I’m well,” Viktor sighs, not meeting his younger sister’s eyes.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I am saying that perhaps going home isn’t the best idea…”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri speaks up, “This is your first time back in Moscow since you left at the end of last season right? You should see your family! I would love to meet them!”

 

Yuuri’s sparkling eyes warm through the icy wall Viktor had attempted to put up in the heat of the conversation.

 

“Splendid!” Maria exclaims, bopping on the spot.

 

“I should get them something though, before I return home!” Viktor interjects, lips pressed in a fine line.

 

Maria stops jumping. She sighs and tucks a strand of her ashy blonde hair behind her ear and tilts her head to the right the slightest bit. Pursing her lips, gaze shifting to the cloudy skies, she replies with “Do you want me to accompany you?”

 

“No…Maria, I appreciate the offer, but I would rather you would see that Mother and Father are… comfortable.” Yuuri tilts his head at his fiancé’s choice of words.

 

“Okay. You’ve got my number, right? It’s still the same as it was. So…Call me when you’re on your way!”


End file.
